


Bleeding Hearts

by Rabbituucoco



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken Soulmate Connections, Camellias Maia, Careful you might get second hand cringe, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanahaki AU, Idiots in Love, Jealous Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Pan Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soulmate AU, Soulmate Connections
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27191794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbituucoco/pseuds/Rabbituucoco
Summary: Soulmates have all sorts of connections, and both Dream and George have the same- a flower crown of all the things your soul represents, and flowers of emotion branching off of it.If only Maia didn't have that connection type too...Bleeding Hearts, for love and for romance.Bleeding Hearts, for better and for worse.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Bleeding Hearts

Dream knew what soul connections were. Everyone did.

There were so many types, one with the same unlikely eyes, the classic red string, matching birthmarks, things showing up in your room that your soulmate lost.

His was no more than a flower crown.

The initial flowers that made up your crown were the colour of your soul and the type could tell your future. George had seen someone with red dahlias in their hair. Destined for betrayal, a sad fate indeed.

The plants that branched off were a different matter. There were different flowers for different emotions, and if you felt strongly against someone else with a flower connection, the flower would be tinged the colour of their flower crown.

One of the only ways that flower crown connection soulmates could know that they were bonded together was that the bleeding hearts of love that branched from their affection for one another would glow. When they were in a relationship and their hearts were fulfilled, the bleeding hearts would blossom into dogwood flowers for durability, constancy and undiminished love, or maybe columbines, for your spiritual connection and your all -too-human love. All flower soulmates had a special flower. 

But there were always the sad cases, the ones you hear about in near- Shakespearean tragedies. The ones whose flower that bloomed between them was betrayal's red dahlia, the ones who left and had it all end in tears.

The most unfortunate of all were the ones whose soulmates harboured no love for them, and as their bond died, so did their flower crown, and so did they.

After the last wrinkled petal falls, most lose their bond forever, leaving a shiny Severance Scar somewhere on their body, its shape indicating how the bond was broken, and its colour tying you to your former soulmate. Some died, however.

Little did he know he would almost meet that same fate.

To a boy with sky blue forget me nots and a girl with rose pink camellias.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a beta reader, so dm me in discord if you're interested, i'm Kitti, #3992  
> Also, this chapter was testing the waters a little.  
> Please comment, it gives my brain the serotonin.


End file.
